


Let Me Be Evil

by LBibliophile



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bingo Fill, Gen, Poetry, Propaganda, Secret Identity, Tony Stark Bingo Mark IV, Villain Tony Stark, Whumptober 2020, as a villain. property damage is expected, the au where iron man runs around blowing up (illegal) SI weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26892925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LBibliophile/pseuds/LBibliophile
Summary: Tony never meant for Iron Man to be a villain. But if that's how people insist on seeing him, well... his mission has just become that much more straightforward.For:Whumptober 2020 - day 17: Wrongfully accusedTony Stark Bingo Mark IV - 4090 - T4: Resolve
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo Mark IV, Whumptober 2020





	Let Me Be Evil

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the AU where Iron Man's identity is still secret, and he runs around blowing up (illegal) SI weaponry and/or trying to get evidence against Stane.

Doesn’t matter how I make things clear  
You say it’s my fault that we’ve ended up here  
“Hear, hear  
“The threat of the year”  
Well, if that’s how you want it, I’ll be what you fear 

Doesn’t matter what proof I show  
You’ll only see what you think you know  
No, no  
So I’ll give it a go  
If it’s pointless to fight it, I’ll go with the flow 

Doesn’t matter how hard I try  
The truth is a story you’ll never buy  
So bye-bye  
I’m becoming your lie  
How dare you stand there asking me why 

Then let me be evil  
Let me be what you think me to be  
From now I’ll be evil  
Regardless, it’s all that you’ll see 

Let me be evil  
I’ll be what you _want_ me to be  
So, fine, I’ll be evil  
You created your own enemy  
Prepare to rue the day you crossed me

**Author's Note:**

> Now go try reading this out loud. I did some fun things with rhyming in the verses.
> 
>  **TSB MIV fill details:**  
>  Name of Piece: Let Me Be Evil  
> Card Number: 4090  
> Name of Participant: LBibliophile  
> Square Number: T4 Resolve  
> Rating: Gen  
> Pairing: na  
> Warning: villain Tony Stark, propaganda  
> Summary: Tony never meant for Iron Man to be a villain. But if that's how people insist on seeing him, well... his mission has just become that much more straightforward.


End file.
